Nessie's Birthday Surprise
by RavenclawCookie
Summary: It's Jacob Birthday and little does he know it, but Renesmee Cullen has a surprise for him, but what is it? I do not own any of the characters in this fanfic!


A huge russet-coloured wolf, its fur like velvet flecked with specks of glistening snow stood on the sloping bank of the river, the bright winter sun reflecting upon the sparkling surface of the icy water. A chilling breeze disturbed the perfect sleekness of the wolf's coat, ruffling its fur like a minute tidal-wave.

A girl, her beauty emanating from her like a ray of sunlight approached the gigantic wolf situated on the steep bank. Her skin was as white as the glittering snow that crunched beneath her bare feet. As a beam of golden sunlight from overhead fell across her stunning features, her pale skin began to glimmer, as though every pore was embedded with millions of diamonds encrusted within the marble-like smoothness of the perfect skin. Her bronze hair cascaded down her shoulders in ringlets that sprung off her collarbone as she strolled gracefully nearer to the wolf. The wolf seemed unperturbed by this extraordinary new appearance in the confined wood that surrounded them.

Although the beautiful girl was bare-footed, she seemed unaffected by the biting cold that would have caused any normal human to cry out in shock. But this girl was no ordinary human. Renesmee Cullen skipped across the sloping bank as easily as breathing would be to a human. She skidded to a halt beside the great wolf, barely scuffing the snow at her feet.

The wolf finally raised its shaggy head to look at her, its eyes focused open her, its gaze so piercing it looked like the wolf was x-raying her on the spot. Renesmee's full lips twisted into a dazzling smile and she stretched her arm out, brushing her hand against the wolf's fur. The wolf shuddered, a great rumbling noise thundering through its chest at her touch. Renesmee giggled at this, a magical, musical sound that echoed through the forest like chiming bells.

"Jacob." Renesmee whispered serenely under her breath. The great wolf bowed its huge head, grumbling gruffly. Her palm smoothed across the rust-coloured fur in silky waves, gliding across each strand like an ice dancer twirling across a glaze of icy crystal.

Renesmee reached up elegantly, stretching her delicate hand up until it found the patch of fur behind the wolf's floppy ears that were the size of her palm. She scratched playfully behind the wolf's ear, not seeing the huge creature to be what a deer or elk might see it as: a deadly predator, but instead greeting it like an old friend. The great wolf barked a great booming laugh that reverberated off the forest trees, causing Renesmee to giggle and wrap her pale arms around the wolf's huge muscular neck that was covered in a mane of soft fur. Renesmee buried herself in the wolf's warm body, engulfed by its long mane of thick fur. The wolf known as Jacob Black carefully raised a huge paw, resting it gently against her back, wrapping its arm around her protectively, as though releasing her would cause her to be in a great amount of pain. Jacob's great thumping heart did somersaults in his chest at Renesmee's soft embrace, and a low grunt escaped his jaw when at long last, he released her.

She beamed at him, her pearly white teeth glowing brightly, her smile illuminating her flawless features. Then, without pausing for breath, she elongated her arm and pressed her palm to Jacob's furry cheek. The great wolf quivered, his huge body trembling for a second before his eyes flickered shut, his mind overcome by the vivid vision that had invaded his mind at Renesmee's supernatural touch.

Bright images, a bluish hue fringing the slightly blurred edge, flashed through Jacob's mind as clear as the silver-white snowy forest had been seconds before. Multi-coloured streamers, golden balloons and metallic banners labelled with the words 'Happy Birthday Jacob!' were being draped over every inch of the large cavernous sitting room of the Cullen's house. Alice Cullen, her short spiky black hair matched her bubbly attitude as she danced across the room, skipping gracefully over the carpet , a silver streamer fluttering out behind her. Edward Cullen sat in the far corner, hunched over a shiny black piano, his fingers drifting effortlessly from key to key so quickly they were merely a pale blur.

Bella Cullen swept over to him, her chestnut hair billowing out behind her. She wrapped her arm's around his marble neck. Edward's pale lips twisted into a crooked smile but his snow-white fingers continued to speed across the keys.

Jasper Hale was chattering to his brother Emmett in a far corner of the room beside the grand staircase, his lips barely moving as he spoke. Emmett was guffawing happily, his golden eyes glinting merrily, his brawny arms folded across his chest. Jasper was then dragged away by Alice, who thrust a bag of balloons into his hands. He fumbled with them, shaking his head and exhaling exasperatedly. Emmett grinned at him, before turning to his left and beckoning Rosalie over to him, who strolled over to him, smirking, flipping her sleek blonde hair over her shoulder as she went. Carlisle Cullen was busying himself with the CD player, pouring over a large shiny stack of CD cases, flipping them over to explore their soundtrack and wondering which one would be best to play at the large party being arranged by the Cullens.

Jacob was pulled back to the present in an instant, slightly dazed for a moment before glancing at Renesmee, who was grinning at him. He shook his large head, his booming laugh reverberating through the forest again. He knew Alice loved to party, but was this really necessary? He groaned, a whining noise escaping his throat at the thought of a party. Would he need to dress up? He glanced towards the shabby pair of torn shorts lying among the snow at his side. He looked pleadingly at Renesmee, who seemed unusually smug. He gave a sigh, before inclining his head towards his shorts and scooping them up into his mouth where they hung limply. Renesmee smiled triumphantly before turning on her heel and trotting off through the trees.

Jacob followed reluctantly after her, his wide paws sinking deep into the snow with every step. Renesmee's glossy bronze hair rippled out behind her in the slight breeze as she swept through the tree at an unusually high speed. For what seemed like an eternity, the girl pranced through the forest, the wolf following in pursuit. Then, at last, the two emerged into a clearing just beyond a ravine. In the centre of the clearing stood an ivory-white mansion, it's tall walls standing high in the quiet forest, it's roof brushing the tree-tops.

Jacob padded silently towards the large house, watching as Renesmee danced towards the front door with a childish kind of innocence, She yanked open the door and the dull thud of a heavy drum beat drifted across the clearing to Jacob, filling his ears. Renesmee whirled round, beckoning Jacob towards the door with a pale finger. Jacob sighed once more before slouching over to the door, as slowly as he could manage. As he crossed the threshold, barely able to fit through the front door, the strong scent of vampire burned his nostrils. Although he was used to the stench now, he could not help but flinch as the smell hit him. It felt unusually powerful at such a time. He had barely drawn breath when Alice Cullen blocked his path, her topaz eyes narrowed.

"Jacob!" She wined, shaking her head disapprovingly, her hands on her slender hips. "You could have at least changed!"

Jacob frowned. It was only when Renesmee's tinkling laughter filled his ears did he realise that he still looked like a wolf. He gave Alice and apologetic look, to which she replied with an irritable sigh. She thrust a pair of jeans and a grey T-shirt at him. They fell to the ground at his feet.

"Take these and go change." She ordered, grabbing hold of his wrist and steering her into the Cullen's living room. Jacob nodded obediently, deciding it was best not to argue with Alice when she was acting like this. He spat the torn shorts and replaced them with the clean crisp jeans and shirt. Jacob squeezed through the unusually narrow hallway, leaping up the stairs (several steps at a time) and entering the bathroom rather awkwardly, shoving himself through the door-frame, his huge shoulders barely fitting through. He hastily transformed back into his human self, running a hand through his dark jaw-length hair. He quickly shoved on the pair of jeans (that were unfortunately a couple of sized to small and fitted rather snugly) and pulled on the T-shirt, making no effort to glance in the mirror and fix his ruffled hair. Jacob rushed out of the bathroom, darting down the stairs and entering the front room, pausing hesitantly in the doorway.

Balloons and streamers of every colour imaginable had been strewn across the furniture and the walls were lined with banners, exactly like in Renesmee's vision. Jacob could not help but smile as Renesmee skipped forward, taking him gently by the hand and leading him towards the centre of the room. The Cullen's surrounded him, their pale, flawless faces all bearing the same kind smile. Renesmee smiled softly at him, her dainty hand still in his bear-like palm. Alice danced towards Jacob, a small perfectly-wrapped package in her hands. Her pixie-like face was wreathed with eager excitement as she handed the parcel to Jacob.

"This is from all of us!" She told him, stepping back towards her coven to watch Jacob open the package. Jacob smiled gratefully round the room at the familiar faces of the Cullens. He remembered how, once, he had loathed them all with a great burning passion. Those days seemed light-years away to him now as he unravelled the periwinkle blue ribbon sealing the package. "You didn't have to do this." He said, glancing up at the people who seemed more like a family to him than enemies, now.

"We know that, dog." Rosalie Cullen replied with a smirk, "But some of us wanted to make sure you had an enjoyable birthday, despite the opinions of others."

Jacob chuckled, tearing off the wrappings of the tiny parcel. Inside was a minute white box. Jacob quickly removed the lid which revealed a note bearing the words 'Look in the garage' in italic handwritten script. Jacob scanned the note, perplexed. He looked at Renesmee, who merely giggled excitedly. Before he knew it, Alice had sprung forth from her place beside Jasper and snatched his big russet hand in her own tiny one and was dragging him out of the house towards the Cullen's garage. Jacob blanched at Alice's icy touch. It, like the burning smell of the un-dead that radiated from her very skin, still took some getting used to. He glanced helplessly over his shoulder at Renesmee, who seemed to be purposely ignoring his clueless look. He sighed, watching as Alice activated the electronic door of the garage, which rose upwards to reveal a brand new glistening, ebony-black motor-cycle standing amongst the Cullen's rather large collection of cars. Jacob's eyes lit up at the sight of the glimmering vehicle, light bouncing off the bouncing off the perfect paintwork in a ribbon of white, running the length of the sturdy plastic frame. Jacob rushed over to the bike, his hands clenching round the handle-bars immediately, as if it were an impulse. He grinned, sitting astride the bike, brushing a hand against the smooth paintwork. He beamed at the Cullens, who were watching him with a kind of delighted interest.

"You guys _really_ shouldn't have done this." He said in a bemused tone, gazing down at the bike in awe.

"Of course we should have, Jake." Bella replied, rolling her eyes at Edward's side, her fingers laced through his in a tight bond. "You're a part of this family."

"Much to the dislike of some of us." Rosalie interjected, her tone flat, her full lips curved into a smirk, a perfect eyebrow raised. Jacob barked a laugh, Emmett guffawing loudly at Rosalie's comment.

"Well, thanks everyone." Jacob said with a grateful nod, gripping the bike's smooth handlebars tightly. Holding them felt so right, the bike was perfect for him.

Renesmee walked forward shyly, unfurling the fingers of Jacob's right hand from the handlebar and gripping them tightly in her pale hand. "I have a present, too." She said softly, her voice like that of an angel's.

Jacob's dark eyes flicked towards the Cullens; Edward's eyebrows were raised towards his forehead. He nudged Bella gently, leading her out of the garage, a small yet quietly disapproving smile etched into his marble features. Jacob's brow furrowed in confusion as the Cullens exited one-by-one, leaving him and Renesmee alone.

"What's going on?" He asked curiously, his eyes returning to Renesmee's angelic features.

"Well," Renesmee began, shifting her weight from one foot to the other nervously, her perfect teeth front teeth clenched down upon her bottom lip. "I wanted this night to be…" She paused, searching for the right word. "Special." She finished, swaying on the spot. "And," She continued. "I wanted to give you my own present…in private." She said, hery eyes glinting mysteriously.

Jacob hung onto her every word, his eyes fixed, unmoving on her beautiful face. His heartbeat quickened, it's pace accelerating into overdrive as Renesmee leaned forward tentatively, placing a trembling hand on Jacob's jaw. Jacob's breathing became shallow, his grip on the handlebar slackening as Renesmee pressed her full pink lips to his. Jacob's soul soared, his mind unable to think of anything else but the incredible feeling of her soft lips upon his. He had waited so long for this moment to arrive and now the time had finally come. It felt like a dream. Perhaps it was, but it felt so real to him. He prayed it was not, but only time would tell if it really was reality, not just a product of his overly-active imagination. Slowly, he brought his free arm up, running a hand through he bronze ringlets. After a few minutes (though it could have been years for all Jacob knew or cared), Renesmee broke the kiss, pulling away gently, her lips stretching into a wide smile. She sighed contently, looking deeply into Jacob's dark eyes.

"Happy Birthday, Jacob." She whispered.


End file.
